


moment of inertia

by bubblehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, hyuckil, physics au, taeil is a ta, they cute wbk, this one is dedicated to college campus squirrels, truly resiliant. wont take ur shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblehyuck/pseuds/bubblehyuck
Summary: When Donghyuck's convinced that it's impossible to find anything remotely enjoyable about physics class, Taeil makes the search a little bit easier.





	moment of inertia

**Author's Note:**

> the hyuckil grad ta/student au that no one asked for but i wrote anyways
> 
> you are required to watch a hyuckil baby don’t like it fc before reading this

☀☾

When Taeil was offered a teaching position as a grad student TA, his initial response was _ no fucking way _.

He knew what first year undergrads were like. He was one four years ago, and it’s safe to say he’s grown to be only slightly more socially apt since beginning his physics degree. He couldn’t imagine standing in front of a classroom of 20 teenagers, trying to explain to them _ exactly what the textbook says if they’d just read it themselves _. But he considered how it would look on his resume, figured maybe he’d get some practice communicating with other humans besides Johnny, and accepted the offer from the professor.

Taeil has loved physics since he can first remember learning it. He had taken immediate understanding to kinematics in the 10th grade, gradually progressing into calculus-based orbit calculations and only-sometimes-awful Atwood machine complexities. Physics is what he guesses is his passion, and if he can do anything while studying it for a fifth year at the university level, it’s teaching an introductory course. Or so he hopes.

So, he spends the last few weeks of his summer moving into his new apartment near campus, settling into his new desk area by organizing teaching plans and preparing practice problems for his prospective students. The fortunately air conditioned one-bedroom apartment is cooled, a stream from the above vent rustling Taeil’s papers, but he can’t be bothered to get up and change the thermostat. He’s focused on reviewing simple concepts of projectile motion, knowing that in a small number of days there will be a classroom of students he’ll be teaching them to. Like that’s not at all nerve wracking.

It’s because he knows he’s going to be judged no matter what that Taeil doesn’t aim for perfection when combing his hair the morning of the first day of school. He’s had several first-day’s throughout his academic career, but none where he’d be the one teaching—it was slightly unnerving, but he tried to remind himself that they were, afterall, simply teenagers. And his job was to explain what he’s best at to them. How hard could it be?

Downing his cheerios in a mastered few minutes, he slips on his shoes to walk to his 9AM. _ His _ 9AM, really. He’s teaching a 9AM. _ So weird _.

He grabs his keys on the way out, shouldering his school bag and making the quick walk from his apartment to the engineering building. The path he takes is through the older part of campus, and Taeil has always been one to admire the campus architecture, especially that of the historic buildings that are part of the maths and sciences, causing his commute to be fairly enjoyable.

Toeing along the ugly tiled flooring of the physics building, Taeil makes it to his classroom right on the hour. He stands outside the classroom door and adjusts his sweater one last time before entering, and he’s met with twenty not-so-bright faces. In fact, most of them are quite groggy. Debatably past the boundary between asleep and awake.

_ You got this. You’re so cool. You’re the chill TA, they’re gonna like you. _Taeil sets his mug of coffee down on the desk a little too precariously, causing some to spill out over the edge. Someone snickers.

He sets his books down as well, and dusting off his slacks he makes his way over to the podium at the front of the classroom, hoping no one can hear the sound of his anxious heart beating.

Clearing his throat, he begins, “hi everyone. I’m Taeil—Mr. Moon, actually. Would be good.” He surveys the room. At least four people seem to be paying attention.

“I’m a first year grad student, and I study physics. So I’ll hopefully be able to teach you something in this class. Uh,” he looks around once more, gaining confidence as he hasn’t tripped up on his words yet, “so, yeah.” he smiles at the undergrads.

Someone not very subtly coughs out a “_ nerd” _. 

_ So someone still hasn’t moved on from high school. _

Taeil takes a smug sip out of his Star Wars mug, which reads “_ That’s no moon! _”, and turns to the chalkboard to begin his lesson on drawing force diagrams.

It’s halfway through the first example problem when he realizes he might’ve put a little too much effort into this grad TA thing. Only a couple of people seem to want to be here at all, probably the reason their first-ever physics course is one in college. But, as long as the simple force diagrams he’s drawn are helping someone, that’s gotta be something.

As he finishes the second example, surveying the class for questions, he decides they have time for one last problem before he lets the class go. With the numbers he’s precalculated for time’s sake, weighing the options in his head, Taeil flips through his plans at the podium and decides to make up a scenario for the problem on the spot.

He turns on his teacher voice, “so, for this example we have a force plate. This gives you a reading in Newtons, which is the unit of,” he looks up, waiting for class participation, which predictably doesn’t occur, “force! Good job everyone, love the attitudes,” he looks back to his notes, trying to think of a way he can at least get them to pay attention.

Taeil turns to the chalkboard, hand beginning to draw a diagram.

“A VSCO girl puts her hydroflask on a force plate and records a reading of 3.92 Newtons. What is the mass of her hydroflask?” He turns to face the class, expecting at least some kind of a reaction, but he’s faced with the same blank stares. 

He allows the awkward silence persist for a few moments, knowing it’s killing the students more than him. 

He’s prepared to take this as another loss when, out of the silence, a laugh erupts. He’s incredibly startled by the fact that one of the of the students in the back row has started _ cracking the fuck up _. 

Taeil almost wants to ask if the boy is okay, he didn’t think his attempt at comedy was sincerely that funny. 

But Taeil’s cheeks turn red as the kid, wiping tears from his eyes, lets out a choked, “holy shit, dude, that meme died like a month ago.”

At this point, over half the class has somewhat amused expressions on their faces. Taeil quickly decides that he’ll take that over half the class being asleep, and mentally thanks the lone participator. Smiling and turning back to the board, he writes out the necessary equations, hoping the students will at least remember something about the material. 

Once demonstrating the relationship between the normal force reading of the plate and the pull of gravity on the object, Taeil lets the class go ten minutes early. It’s only the first day, but he’s pretty satisfied with his teaching so far.

He’s stacking his papers, putting them into a folder, when a voice clears its throat from in front of the podium. Taeil briefly startles, looking up to see the boy who laughed earlier.

“Hi, I just thought I’d introduce myself,” the boy begins with a smile, “I’m Donghyuck.” Taeil now notices that the boy, Donghyuck, has his hand outstretched, awaiting a handshake.

“Hi, Donghyuck. I’m Taeil,” he smiles back at the student, shaking his hand.

“I know,” Donghyuck replies cheekily.

“Right…” Taeil looks down, grabbing his bag. He isn’t the best at making small talk, especially when it’s first day of school small talk.

“I’m a chemical engineering major,” offers Donghyuck as they exit the classroom, following Taeil toward the grad student offices. The boy bounces with each step, and Taeil can’t help but find his enthusiasm helplessly endearing “I really wish I didnt have to take physics, because I think it’s stupid.”

Taeil’s eyes widen at that, honestly not knowing how to respond to such a comment, “I know I’m probably younger than your professor, but you do realize you’re telling this to your teacher?” He raises his eyebrows quizzically at the younger.

Donghyuck finds that funny, pulling an amused face, “well, yeah, but like. You’re cool, I dunno,” he shrugs.

They’ve reached Taeil’s office, so he replies with a simple, “well, we’ll see if you still think I’m cool by the end of the semester, Donghyuck.” The younger smiles at him. “My office hours are at 2 on Wednesdays, you can stop by if you’d like,” Taeil offers, mentally applauding himself for not fucking that up.

“Sure, I’ll see you then,” Donghyuck, still smiling, holds onto his backpack straps, heading back down the hallway. He’s about halfway to the door when he turns back and shouts, “bye, Taeil!”  
The TA, who’s still standing in the doorway to his office, just waves, and is reassured that _ even if he only helps one student this semester, that’s enough of a difference. _

☀☾

**donghyuck**

holy shit jaem

**jaemin**

what? did u see another university campus squirrel?

**donghyuck**

no, my physics ta

**jaemin**

ur physics ta is a squirrel ???

**donghyuck**

NO! wtf

my physics ta is FUCKING CUTE !

**jaemin**

lord be with us

it’s the first day of college and donghyuck is gonna fuck his teacher 

**donghyuck**

fuck off i hate u

it was simply an OBSERVATION

Donghyuck eyes the series of crying emojis Jaemin sends over the next three minutes, alternated with far too many eggplant emojis to be appropriate. If any amount is appropriate when talking about your TA.

Once braving it up a flight of stairs, and taking a deep breath, he unlocks their dorm door, ready for the waterfall of questions about to be dumped over his head.

“Lee Donghyuck, use those long legs of yours to get over here and tell me about your _ crush _ ,” Na Jaemin, worst roommate and best friend anyone could ask for, instructs immediately as Donghyuck walks through the door, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize the word _ crush _.

“Jesus, no, it’s not like that,” Donghyuck sets his backpack down, pushing Jaemin over so they can both fit on his bed. Jaemin, as any best friend would be, would never be satisfied with that explantation, so Donghyuck continues, “he has a nice ass! What am I gonna do, _ not _ stare at it as he writes on the chalkboard?!”

Jaemin wolf whistles at this. Donghyuck figures he had that coming. “My Donghyuck, my sweet, innocent, baby Donghyuck—”  
“Hey!”  
“—is _ trying to get into his teacher’s pants. _ ” Donghyuck scowls at Jaemin. “How old is this guy anyway?”  
“Beats me,” Donghyuck shrugs, “he’s a first year grad student, but he seems young. Like, 23 maybe?”  
“Hyuckie’s going for an _ older man _?!” Jaemin aggressively shakes Donghyuck’s shoulders, way too involved in his best friend’s love life, if you ask Donghyuck.

Donghyuck groans, “That’s five years,” he lets out a sigh, “I’m never going to mention him again if you do shit like this, Nana.”

And, for Donghyuck’s sake, his best friend lets it go. Jaemin cards his hands through Donghyuck’s hair, comforting and welcomed after such stress at the far too early hour of 10 o’clock. 

Donghyuck eventually hops off the lofted bed, moving to his own desk to attempt to read the chapter for a lecture he has tomorrow. He realizes he’s already forgotten what the book was even about, concluding that it’s hardly his fault and blaming it on his brain still being in _ summer mode _. 

Unfortunately it’s not as easy to leave the topic of Moon Taeil behind for Donghyuck.

☀☾

Taeil’s Wednesday is pretty uneventful so far, nearly being ran into by a man on rollerblades while walking to his mechanics class was the only unusual incident he could account for. He’s finishing up his chapter notes at the library, and before he knows it, it’s time for his office hours.

He gathers his papers into his bag and sets off toward the engineering building, sipping his coffee and weaving around the people occupying the quad. The beginning of the year brings good weather, and with that a lot of students—many of which seem oddly too interested in spikeball. To each their own, Taeil figures.

When he unlocks the door to his office, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. Talking at a class of half-asleep students is one thing, but individual social interaction was another. He settles into his desk chair, accepting as always that social normality will never be his strong suit, and waits. 

By the time his desk clock reads 2:05 Taeil’s convinced that no students will show up. Maybe they all have other classes at this time, none of them are ever going to utilize this resource for help. It’s a waste for Taeil to even be here, to have walked here, because his class hates him and they hate physics and—

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his open door, a head peeking through.

His heart and mind are instantly calmed as his eyes catch Donghyuck’s, smiling and inviting him to sit in an empty chair.

“How are you, Donghyuck? I’m glad you’re here.”  
Donghyuck makes an inquisitive face at the remark, Taeil internally cringing. That might’ve been too forward.

Luckily, Donghyuck saves the conversation, “I’m good! I just had one question on the homework, and the professor is old as shit, so I figured you’d be more help than her,” he explains, smiling at Taeil before getting out his notebook.

“Okay, sure,” Taeil smiles back, reaching over to grab a pencil from the container on his desk.

Donghyuck starts to explain the homework problem he was confused on, but must decide that they’re too far away from one another, and maneuvers his rolly chair over next to Taeil.

Taeil freezes, causing Donghyuck to stop in the middle of his sentence, “sorry, is this okay?” He looks up at Taeil with wide eyes, and the grad student feels his heart suddenly speed up.

“Yeah, no it’s fine. What were you saying about the acceleration of the elevator?” Taeil takes a deep breath, reminding himself that it’s just a one-on-one social interaction, nothing scary, and somehow paying attention to Donghyuck’s voice is enough to calm him down.

Donghyuck’s a sweet boy, and Taeil can tell he really wants to learn. Despite the student’s previous claims that physics is not his favorite, Taeil sees that he’s the type of learner to want to understand _ why _ the physics works, not just the steps of how to complete the problem. It’s admirable.

The question is answered simply, and Taeil recognizes the understanding in Donghyuck’s eyes. He’s reminded of the reward of helping others, and considers that he might be a pretty good teacher afterall.

“That makes so much more sense now, thanks Taeil,” Donghyuck smiles gratefully at the older, briefly resting his hand atop Taeil’s where it lays on the desk.

At this, Taeil blushes, “oh, it’s no problem. I’m glad you came in,” he replies genuinely.

Donghyuck doesn’t miss a beat, “well, clearly you’re not getting much business, you’re lucky that I did.”

Taeil rolls his eyes at the obviously playful sarcasm, “yeah, okay, like I couldn’t be doing much more important things right now,” he jokes back, seeing Donghyuck’s eyes alight with a fiery wit.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”  
Taeil considers for a second. He could be honest and tell Donghyuck that he has a shit ton of homework for his graduate level classes, But that might make the boy feel bad. He contemplates, holding Donghyuck’s attention.

He hums, settling on, “I take it back, you’re the most important thing I could be doing right now.” The words flow out Taeil’s mouth, and he’s satisfied with his answer. However it only takes a split second for Donghyuck to choke, pushing back his chair and staring at Taeil wide eyed. Taeil’s words catch up with him and he’s immediately appalled, “holy shit, wait I didn’t mean it like that—”

Donghyuck is laughing in an instant, bent over and loudly cackling over Taeil’s misfortune. What’s strange is that, besides the obvious blush he can feel on his face, Taeil feels no embarrassment from being laughed at by an undergrad. He’s instead strucken by the beauty of Donghyuck as the boy now leans back in his chair, head falling back and revealing two moles on his neck, still laughing _ very _ loudly. Taeil doesn’t mind it one bit.

“What the _ fuck _ ?” Donghyuck finally gets out, “oh my _ god _ you’re such a dork, I’m gonna _ cry _.”

Taeil chuckles at the dramatics, leaning over to hand the boy a tissue to dry his laughing-induced tears.

“Sorry?” He tries, hoping he didn’t genuinely scar his student.

“No, no don’t apologize, oh my god,” Donghyuck has stopped laughing, but the joy hasn’t left his eyes. He calms down as he gathers his backpack, suddenly switching to a more apologetic tone himself. “I really hate to go, but I have a class at 3.”

Did time pass that quickly? Taeil can’t be sure how, but something in his gut tells him to say, “can I walk you?”  
Donghyuck wasn’t expecting that, given the surprised look on his face. Taeil’s brain is screaming at him to backtrack—that wasn’t the right thing to say. Why would Donghyuck want that? He wouldn’t have said that to any other student, why did he just say that to the one that’s actually making an effort in his class? But he can’t find it in him to retract the offer. “I mean, just out of the engineering wing, I’m leaving as well,” he elaborates, giving Donghyuck a smile he hopes doesn’t show his anxiousness.

“Yeah,” the boy clears his throat with a cough, momentarily hesitating before giving Taeil a bright smile, “yeah, sure, we can walk out together.”  
And somehow, when Donghyuck says it like that, Taeil can’t help but blush again as he picks up his bag as well.

They make conversation about their classes as they walk down the stairs and through the hallways. Donghyuck, a first year, must not know his way around the buildings very well yet, because he doesn’t say anything when Taeil takes an extra-long route to the exit. 

When they reach the doors, and it’s time to part ways, Donghyuck looks at Taeil with the happiest eyes he thinks he’s ever seen on a person, and can’t help but hope he’s the cause.

“Thanks again for your help, Taeil, I appreciate it,” Donghyuck smiles.

“It’s no problem,” Taeil smiles back, “I’ll see you in class on Monday?”  
“Bright and early,” and with that, Donghyuck gives a small wave, turning and walking toward the center of campus.

Taeil watches for a few moments before turning the opposite way, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He gets out his phone as he walks toward his apartment, needing something to distract the thoughts trying to move to the front of his mind.

**Taeil**

Johnny.

**Johnny**

..yes?

**Taeil**

I need your help with something. Can we meet this weekend?

**Johnny**

ah i can’t do this weekend i’m sorry. next saturday?

is it serious..?

**Taeil**

No.

Boy troubles.

**Johnny**

never thought i’d hear those words coming from you

**Taeil**

Ha ha. I have emotions, you know.

**Johnny**

news to me!

see you next saturday. miss ya

Taeil’s a little bit annoyed that Johnny doesn’t have immediate time to help him, but it’s nothing too aggravating. It’ll be good for Taeil to see his best friend, regardless of the emotional counselling he seeks. Johnny moved to the other side of the city earlier in the year to pursue his photography, and is super busy with shoots, so Taeil hasn’t been able to see him for a while.

He, too, is surprised to find himself in a state of confusion about his relationship with another person. He hasn’t been close with many people in his life besides his immediate family and high school best friend. Meeting Donghyuck is a new development, and Taeil is strangely willing to accept the newly blooming feelings he has for the boy. As scary as it may be. He figures that, in the least, the small bit of initial attraction he’s experiencing may fade. That a lack of reciprocation might cause his feelings to dissipate. He tells himself these things, but can barely believe any of them.

He pockets his phone, entering his apartment building, and forgetting about the real world for a little bit to focus on his studying. 

What he won’t tell anyone is that it’s a lot more difficult not to be distracted today. Taeil owes that to one person.

☀☾ 

“Na Jaemin, what the fuck is my life?”  
  
“Hello to you, too.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, skip the formalities, Na, we have a crisis on our hands,” Donghyuck flops down onto Jaemins bed, stomach uncomfortably colliding with his best friend’s shins, but Donghyuck is too distressed to care.

“Ooh, a _ love _ crisis,” Jaemin sounds intrigued, and Donghyuck thinks if his best friend is going to waltz around with pink hair, showing affection to everything in sight, he might as well make use of the cupid-in-human-form. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck sighs and Jaemin coos, “and I couldn’t even focus during class because I keep thinking about him. It’s so stupid! He’s so stupid. I’m so stupid.”  
  
“No you’re not, Hyuckie, you just have some itty-bitty feelings for a boy. That’s normal, you’re okay,” Jaemin pats his hair.

“Yeah but it’s _ weird _. He’s my fucking teacher, Jaem, that’s so weird,” Donghyuck groans, “do you know how creepy it is that I’m genuinely thinking about dating my physics TA?”

“Hyuck, it’s not a dumb high school relationship anymore. You’re genuinely thinking about this because you genuinely have feelings for him, even if they just began” and, fuck, why was Jaemin always right? “He’s still a student, just like you. Just happens to also teach you.” 

Donghyuck considers this, and considers them valid points. He’d only known Taeil for less than a week now, “But he grades my recitation quizzes, Nana,” he buries his head into Jaemin’s comforter.

“Maybe instead of check marks he’ll start drawing hearts.”

“I hate you.”

Donghyuck gets up and lays on his own bed, staring up at the wall and overthinking every interaction he shared with Taeil today. How could a man pursuing his graduate degree even have time to think about an eighteen year old like Donghyuck? 

Donghyuck wills his tiny crush to go away, thinking about his math homework instead to try and kill the mood. But since when do integrals remind him of Mr. Moon, and why does he wish his favorite TA taught this class instead? He can’t keep up.

☀☾

Taeil spends his Saturdays grading quizzes, and his Sundays doing his homework. Once he’s in the right mindset, he is able to power through his work, only occasionally taking breaks to eat. Okay, so maybe it’s not the healthiest habit. But he got to where he is academically one way or another. 

Assignments completed and student quizzes graded, filled with comments and corrections, the weekend passes, and Taeil walks into his recitation Monday morning, week 2 lesson plan in hand. 

When he opens the door to the classroom at 8:59, his eyes immediately flicker to the spot where Donghyuck sat in the back last time. Seeing the seat empty, he frowns, mood ready to make a quick turn for the negative, when he hears a cough from the front row.

His eyes snap forward to see Donghyuck there, a couple rows to the right of the podium, smiling up at him. Taeil smiles back.

“Okay, good morning. This week’s topic is kinetic motion. As I’m sure you all read diligently in your textbooks, there are some formulas we use to describe simplified kinematic motion,” Taeil works through the problems he’s prepared, regularly stopping for questions, and getting through the lesson in almost exactly 50 minutes. 

He might’ve been able to teach it quicker if he wasn’t distracted by locking eyes with Donghyuck every once in a while.

He dismisses the class, packing up his papers into his bag. As the rest of the students filter out the back door of the classroom after handing in their weekly quiz, Donghyuck predictably stays behind to walk with him back to his office. 

They’re climbing the stairs, chatting, when Donghyuck says, “I like your glasses, Taeil,” smiling at him. Taeil hadn’t worn them the first week for fear of mockery, but the compliment makes the tips of his ears grow warm and he’s sure Donghyuck can tell.

“Thank you,” he smiles back, subconsciously pushing them up his nose, a bad habit. “My vision is pretty shit, actually,” he confesses, scrunching his nose at the unfortunate fact.

That gets the younger to laugh, something Taeil wants to do a lot more lately, but Donghyuck catches him off guard as they reach the top of the staircase by saying, “you look cute in them.”

Taeil nearly trips, thanking his awkward self that he doesn’t. If Donghyuck hasn’t noticed that he’s blushing yet, he most surely will now. Taeil looks at the floor, murmuring out a, “thanks,” which causes Donghyuck to laugh again.

They reach the door to Taeil’s office and Taeil brushes hand against Donghyuck’s, reaching out for something he can’t quite grasp, but quickly pulls back once he realizes.

Donghyuck seems happy enough though, “I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” Taeil smiles decently confidently, “bye, Donghyuck.”

“Bye,” the boy says with a smile, walking down the hallway. He’s halfway down when he turns back to wave at Taeil, who somehow knew to wait outside his office door for one last goodbye.

☀☾

The first few weeks of the semester pass quickly, and at this point it’s become routine. Taeil teaches his recitation on Mondays, and sees Donghyuck during his office hours on Wednesdays. At this point, it doesn’t even feel like there’s academic purpose, though.

Donghyuck is the only student that ever utilizes Taeil’s time, not that Taeil is complaining, but most of the time he hardly has any questions at all. Questions about physics, that is.

Donghyuck asks Taeil about himself. About his undergraduate experience, about his career goals, about his favorite color. Donghyuck is filled with wonder, and Taeil can’t help but be bashful to be the subject of it. Where the line between an initial, seamless connection had been grey, fuzzy of distinction from romantic interest, came clarity in the few weeks Taeil had gotten to know Donghyuck.

Both boys had grown to know that they got along incredibly well, and enjoyed their time together. To Taeil, it didn’t feel as though Donghyuck was his junior anymore. His perception of the younger was more of a close friend. How he wishes it was more.

Taeil finds that, engineering major and all, Donghyuck is incredibly versed in literature. It’s respectable, how well read he is, and Taeil can’t help but want Donghyuck to teach him, too. He loves that, the reciprocation they’ve built in the short past few weeks—almost terrifying in its speed of development, but reassuring in Donghyuck’s genuine smiles and comforting touches.

It’s in glances of adoration and the continuation of blushes among the two that Taeil considers _ he might be starting to really like Donghyuck _.

Today is another Wednesday, Taeil’s in a rush this morning barley having time to mindfully select the pants that he looks best in and fix his hair to his liking. 

He’s not sure why he’s so concerned with his appearance. That’s what he would tell someone if they asked, but he’s well aware of his desire to present himself in the best light possible for Donghyuck. _ Thinking about how I look to a boy _ . Taeil thinks to himself. _ What’s happening to me? _

The afternoon comes, agenda now full with to-do’s and don’t-forget’s, and suddenly it’s time for him to stop reviewing his chapter notes for today. Taeil takes his usual route from the library to his office, getting there just in time to set his things down and mentally prepare himself before Donghyuck is peeking in the door. 

“Hi!” The boy greets, and Taeil can’t help but stare. He’s noticed Donghyuck’s tan skin before, but with the slightly cropped t-shirt he’s wearing today, Taeil’s eyes jump immediately to the sliver of exposed skin above the waistband of Donghyuck’s pants. The older’s eyes travel upward, drifting across his collarbones, eventually meeting Donghyuck’s own, and_ is that highlighter on his cheekbones? _

Taeil clears his throat, realizing he was definitely just checking the boy out. Somehow he’s not entirely mortified, but veering towards coy and maybe a bit complacent. Donghyuck’s blushing now, and Taeil greets him with a satisfied, “good afternoon.”

Donghyuck pulls the spare chair in Taeil’s office over to the same side of the desk, sparking up a conversation, “I wasn’t going to come today but I just had the worst luck with my homework,” he explains, giving an almost convincing pout. 

“Is that so?” Taeil indulges, “I guess you’ll have to spend a lot of time with me then, seeing as you need so much help.” Where did this confidence come from? Taeil has no clue, but he’s here now and playfully bantering with Donghyuck and he’s not going to turn back. 

Donghyuck’s blushing, again, his own poison being thrown back at him. Taeil thinks that he loves to see the younger like this, comfortable and expressing the unique way he jokes and speaks. He can’t picture Donghyuck in any other mood at this moment. 

“I really only have one question,” Donghyuck sheepishly confesses, looking up at Taeil with wide eyes, mischief hiding behind them. Who would Taeil be to deny the boy the answer? Taeil’s heart reminds him that he’d give Donghyuck absolutely everything if he could, and, _ whoah _, that was a little fast. Maybe let’s help Donghyuck with his homework first. Taeil mentally applauds himself for holding it together. 

They work through the problem, Donghyuck understanding the concepts very well and only having a slight misconception about horizontal acceleration that Taeil is quick to correct. He’s a hard worker, and Taeil appreciates that.

Once completing the homework, they look at each other for a few moments too long, both quick to embarrass and laugh at the situation. So many afternoons go like this—Donghyuck not really needing any more help with physics, but both of them too shy to admit that they don’t want to leave just yet.

They fall into silence again, and Taeil thinks about his feelings toward Donghyuck, the relationship they’ve been building so far. He’s quite happy with their dynamic, generally platonic with the couple rushes of affection he feels with the first sight of Donghyuck each day and every playful comment that follows. It’s new for him, and really frightening at times to say what he’s feeling, but he’s learning.

They look at each other once more, and Taeil breaks the comfortable silence. 

“You look really beautiful today, Donghyuck.”

The honest comment causes the younger to duck his head, smiling to himself, before looking back up to meet Taeil’s eyes with blushing cheeks. 

Taeil can barely keep eye contact, but revels in the way Donghyuck looks, glowing and bashful and _ I made him this way _ , Taeil thinks. _ I made a really pretty boy flustered because of me _.

A cough resounds through the room. 

The attention of both boys is rapidly brought to the doorway, where another student from Donghyuck’s class stands. 

“Hello, Mr. Moon, is this where you hold your office hours?” The girl asks, seemingly oblivious to what was happening behind the door before she walked in. 

Donghyuck snickers at the way Taeil has frozen, pushing on his arm to pull him out of his stricken state. 

“Yeah, yes. Yes, this is my office. And these are…hours,” Taeil frowns, cringing at his word choice, Donghyuck increasingly laughing at his side, “feel free to pull up a chair, let me know what you need help with,” Taeil explains to the newcomer, eventually regaining his focus. 

Donghyuck continues to laugh quietly at Taeil’s panicked reaction, earning a pinch to the side and a small shriek and a blush of a reaction, and _ oh, fuck, the feeling of Donghyuck’s bare skin beneath my fingers, I— _

Taeil quickly blinks away his thoughts and sets his focus on the other student now at the other side of his desk, asking her to bring out her homework from last week so they could discuss her errors. 

Donghyuck must get bored of not being Taeil’s only focus anymore, and takes this opportunity to leave the office, with an innocent, “Thanks for your help on the homework, Mr. Moon.” He leans against the doorway as the older watches him, saying goodbye before turning and leaving in typical Donghyuck fashion. 

_ What the fuck was that? _

☀☾ 

“What the fuck was that?” Jaemin says in an annoyed and disgusted tone, but Donghyuck thinks he should be used to him by now. 

“Screaming into my pillow to relieve stress,” he answers intelligently, willing his brain to stop thinking about _ Moon Taeil in glasses. Moon Taeil with his fluffy hair and tight slacks. Flirting with Moon Taeil. Pushing Moon Taeil against a wall and— _

“Okayyy,” Jaemin interrupts, dragging out the word, ”I think I’m gonna stop you from thinking about whatever you were about to think about!” He’s such a good friend. Donghyuck is grateful. 

He voices as such, “thank you, holy shit,” Donghyuck rolls over, facing the ceiling, “we _ flirted _, Jaemin. Flirted! What the fuck!”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “you’re into each other! I saw this coming last month. Just be boyfriends, you’ll both be happy.”

“That’s the _ thing _, Nana. Flirting is one thing, but to be in a relationship with him? That’s totally different! I’m rusty with this,” he vaguely gestures, “relationships thing, and why would he even go for me? I’m so confused,” Donghyuck lays out his feelings.

Jaemin is silent for a few moments before seeming to have formulated his response. 

“You know what I think, Hyuckie?” His voice is soft, and Donghyuck knows he’s being genuine. ”I think you need to trust him.”

Donghyuck sits up at this, sending a skeptical look at his best friend. 

“I think that, if you both have feelings for each other, and keep this professional when it needs to be, what's wrong with it? C’mon, Hyuck, it’s obvious you really like him. You dressed up for him today.”

Donghyuck lays back down and muffles his face with his pillow, “I just wanted to look cute for _ myself _.” 

“Say that again, there was fabric in the way.”

Donghyuck moves the pillow and glares at the ceiling, “I said fuck you for always being right.”

“That sounds more like it,” Jaemin says with a smile. “Trust him, Hyuck. It’s scary, but we both know that you think it’s worth it.”

☀☾

Finally, another weekend arrives, and Taeil is again overwhelmed with grading quizzes and doing his own homework. Though, not so overwhelmed that he can’t still find the time to meet with Johnny.

They had been forced to keep pushing their meeting back, both being so busy in their respective fields that it was too risky to step away from the work for even a few hours. Unfortunately for Taeil’s inner torment, there’s other distractions that have him missing out on work. Distractions by the name of Lee Donghyuck and his obvious agenda to drive Taeil crazy. Those have been plaguing his mind the past month.

A knock sounds at his door around noon, pulling him away from the stack of papers at his desk as he gets up, stretching and adjusting his glasses.

He’s grateful that Johnny wanted to come over to his house, not somewhere out in public where he’d actually have to get dressed. _ It’s not laziness, _ Taeil decides, _ it’s selective effort _. There’s certain circumstances where he cares about his appearance, but lunch with Johnny in his apartment is not one of them.

He’s incredibly happy to see his best friend when he opens the door, immediately hugging Johnny and they share an “I missed you” or a few.

Johnny brought Chinese takeout, setting it down on the kitchen table as they catch up about the past month’s activities. Taeil is happy to hear that Johnny is getting a lot of gigs, shooting for anything from fashion to music to pets. Seeing his best friend so happy makes his heart warm, so glad that they’re both doing well. Partners in crime since they were teenagers.

It takes Johnny surprisingly long to bring up what Taeil had originally requested a meeting for, with the question, “so, how’s your boy doing?”  
  
Taeil chokes on spoonful of noodles, Johnny seeming to not understand how that phrasing could possibly have been a poor choice of words. His emotional state is more fragile than he’d thought.

“He’s... good? I don’t know,” Taeil glares angrily into his bowl of chow mein, and Johnny laughs. “It’s so confusing, John, I don’t _ know _.” He’s frustrated.

The past few weeks have been this cycle of repetition. He sees Donghyuck on Mondays and Wednesdays, not-so-coincidentally the days he wakes up a little earlier to choose his outfit, and in the breaks between those days the boy doesn’t leave his mind.

Johnny knows him better than anyone. Johnny knows how Taeil is when he meets new people. Johnny should give good advice, he had girlfriends in high school. Johnny is supposed to be helping Taeil, so he decides it’s for the best if he’s honest with himself.

“I think I have feelings for him.” He states simply, glancing up at Johnny only to be met with an indifferent expression. “I think I really like him, and that he really likes me, and it’s good but saying it out loud makes it real and that’s scary,” he offers, best friend nodding in comprehension.

“You’ve never been in a relationship, Taeil,”  
  
He looks at Johnny again, threads of frustration beginning to appear in his demeanor. “I’m aware of that, yes.”  
  
Johnny sighs, “I know it’s not what you want to hear, but I just want to protect you,” Johnny explains, “you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to be hurt,” he sends a sympathetic glance toward Taeil.

“I know you feel that way, and you have for a long time, but,” Taeil’s brain can’t land on one emotion, anger or shame or something in between. “I just told you how much I care about him, Johnny and you’re acting like my feelings don’t play a role. Or his feelings, for that matter.”  
  
They’ve never really fought before. Stupid arguments, as teenagers, maybe. But for the first time, Taeil feels like his friend is unsupportive of him. He doesn’t like that Johnny is walking on eggshells around him, telling him that he shouldn’t be letting someone in like he is to Donghyuck.

They each take a deep breath, mutually understanding that they have opposing views on the situation. Switching topics, they finish their lunch civilly and Taeil bids Johnny farewell to continue his grading. 

He kind of wishes he could talk to Donghyuck right now. 

☀☾

Donghyuck likes to get to class 10 minutes early. He’s not sure why, a lasting habit from the first week when he was afraid of getting lost, maybe. In any case, he brushes a hand through his hair, sitting down at the front of his desk in the physics classroom. 

For Donghyuck, this semester has been nothing but great. He feels like he _ knows _ Taeil. It’s not a one-sided thing, he feels like there’s genuine reciprocation. Taeil likes him, too. This causes him smile to himself, that he’s found someone on campus that he connects with so quickly. 

He hadn’t sought out a relationship from the start, never needing a romantic connection in his life. His high school relationships had all been forced, looking back, but when he met Taeil it was so different.

He looked at the older with admiration, affection, and everything in between. 

The only problem was that he wanted _ progression. _

He didn’t want to hold Taeil’s hand while in his office, alone during office hours. He wanted to hold Taeil’s hand outside, walking together. _ Together _. Donghyuck liked the thought of that a lot.

He gets out his notebook as the rest of the class arrives, and Taeil soon after.

Taeil’s wearing the maroon slacks Donghyuck _ loves. _He even commented on them last week, and now can’t help but wonder if today they’re worn for him. With his cream sweater and glasses perched atop his nose, Donghyuck nearly melts at the sight. He’s got it bad.

Taeil starts the class as usual, but Donghyuck is disappointed when the older noticeably avoids eye contact with him. It’s a little concerning, Donghyuck is used to bashful smiles and attentive listening, causing Taeil to trip over his words every once in a while. 

But today, he can’t get his TA’s attention. 

After a very boring 50 minutes (no offense, Taeil) the class is dismissed and Donghyuck starts to pack up, nearly hesitating to walk Taeil back to his office as usual due to today’s abnormality. 

A few students remain when Taeil, standing by the chalkboard sorting through papers absentmindedly, announces, “Donghyuck, can you stay after for a bit? I need to talk to you.”

Donghyuck freezes. Taeil has been avoiding interaction all morning and _ now _ he wants to talk? He wanders over, trying not to seem as nervous as he is. The comfort he’s felt the past month with Taeil dissipates with every step, worry filling him instead.

He clears his throat, “yeah?”

Taeil manages to find Donghyuck’s quiz in the pile, pointing to where there’s a circle of red pen around his equations. 

“You had some trouble with the summation of torques in last week’s quiz, I wanted to make sure you’re okay with the rotation concepts,” Taeil says, glancing around the classroom, tone not hostile but monotonous nonetheless.

Donghyuck lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, reaching out to grab the paper and standing close by.

“Oh, I realized after I turned it in,” he explains, eyes focused on the paper. “I was just confused about determining the origin, a counterclockwise rotation is positive. Right?” 

He looks up at Taeil for a response, but his eyes are watching the back of the classroom, snapping forward to meet Donghyuck’s only when the door closes and the final student exits.

“Will you go out with me?”

Donghyuck blanches. _ Holy shit. _

He can’t do anything but stare, Donghyuck watching as the touch of Taeil’s confidence fades into uncertainty and unease. Taeil scratches the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact, “I mean, like, I don’t know, maybe we can get coffee. And it’ll be good, you can talk to me about the circuit you were working on in engineering, and maybe I can help you with the write up, you know like—”

“Yes,” Donghyuck interrupts, letting out a laugh, “yeah, I’ll go out with you.” He smiles as he watches Taeil’s expression, now brimming with a mixture of relief and excitement, “it’s a date, Moon Taeil.”

Their smiles won’t leave their faces as Donghyuck heads out of the classroom, not-so-subtly having turned in this week’s quiz with a phone number written at the bottom of the page.

☀☾

“Johnny, _ help me! _” Taeil yells into his phone, urging his best friend to come back to the facetime call and evaluate the outfit he’s chosen. It’s the first time he’s going to see Donghyuck outside of school, and although his wardrobe is mostly what he wears to work, he wants to try and look good.

“Okay, show me the ‘fit,” Johnny’s face reappears on the screen. Taeil was happily surprised when Johnny reacted positively to the news of his date, figuring his best friend had finally warmed up to the idea.

He steps away from where his phone is positioned on the desk, modeling his choice of outfit, and Johnny claps, “it’s perfect! He’s gonna love it. A good Taeil date outfit.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He huffs walking back over, “all my outfits are good Taeil date outfits.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat I guess,” Johnny teases.

“Okay, it’s time to leave, I’m gonna hang up now,” his hands only shake out of nerves a little bit as he goes to press the red button.  
  
“Good luck! Just be yourself,” Johnny advises with authority, as if Taeil hasn’t ever heard that before. It’s good intentioned, he supposes. 

His _ first real date _. He’s so excited. Thinking about it, as he ties his shoes, Taeil is probably just looking forward to seeing Donghyuck. Date or not, seeing the younger makes him happy. He concludes that the nerves are definitely just coming from never having been on a date before—from inexperience. He knows Donghyuck, and he knows that his hard-to-erase smile will beat out nervousness for the domination of his emotions every time.

Exiting his apartment building and walking the few blocks toward the coffee shop he told Donghyuck to meet him at over text, Taeil stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets in order to stop fidgeting. As much as he tries to convince himself otherwise, he’s nervous, and it’s only amplified when he arrives at the location. 

Thoughts stream through his head, _ what if he’s running late? Should I wait outside or go to a table inside? I’m older, I’m supposed to know these things, I’m supposed to know what’s going on. _

He looks up from his spiral of paranoia to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck at the end of the block. 

The boy is always radiant, but Taeil wasn’t expecting Donghyuck to arrive to their date _ glowing _. He’s dressed incredibly softly, hair slightly curly, and once he’s close enough Taeil can see glitter around his eyes and gloss on his lips. Donghyuck is beautiful. 

“Hi,” Donghyuck greets him with, bumping his shoulder with his own. 

Taeil smiles, “hi. You look cute today,” he’s honest about Donghyuck’s appearance, having learned to compliment because he tends to receive a genuine one in return. He admires the sweater he’s wearing up close, loving it and the outfit because it’s so _ Donghyuck _. 

“You too,” Donghyuck giggles, holding eye contact with Taeil for a bit. Taeil swears he can see the galaxy in his pupils, not a trick of the light or anything. Just stars. “Should we go in now?”

Taeil startles, “Yes! Oh my god, yeah, please let’s go, I’m freezing my ass off out here.” He quickly walks over to the door of the cafe, holding it open for a giggling Donghyuck, and they walk inside to order. 

The cafe is decorated cozily, flowers on the walls and a warm fireplace in the corner. It’s not too busy today, which Taeil is thankful for, because he can put all of his focus on Donghyuck. Not that it would be difficult to do that in any situation. The boy has a knack for garnering attention, especially from Taeil. 

They stand in the short line, looking up at the menu, and Donghyuck leans back into Taeil’s hold as they wait for their turn to order.

Taeil steps in front and gets out his card to pay, but Donghyuck stops his hand from completing the transaction, “you don’t have to pay for me, Taeil.”

He frowns, “sure I do, I asked you on this date,” his swipes his card. 

“Are you sure you can afford it? Teacher’s salary, and all,” Donghyuck is teasing at this point, resting his chin on Taeil’s shoulder. 

What Taeil thinks he can’t afford are the heart problems he’s bound to get from all the physical affection given by Donghyuck today. A preemptive ambulance call might be an okay idea. 

They find a cozy corner of the cafe, and they sit and talk, sipping their drinks and sharing a slice of cake. They joke, and Taeil hears stories of Donghyuck’s crazy family and even crazier best friend. The younger is incredibly animated when he speaks, telling stories that are impossible not to listen to. Taeil loves it. 

Donghyuck is so well read, his vocabulary more extensive than Taeil could ever imagine. With every passing second spent admiring how the soft lighting lays upon Donghyuck’s features, it’s not impossible to do so while concentrating on his words as well. His voice is sweet, something Taeil noticed from the start, and it melds with the atmosphere like warm carmel.

Taeil gets to share his stories as well, memories of moving high schools and being taken under Johnny’s wing when introduced as the new kid, and Donghyuck can’t seem to look away. He knows the feeling.

Before they know it, they’ve spent hours in the cafe, occupied by nothing but talking. Taeil thinks this was a good first date choice, and is reluctant to say it, but he knows it has to come to an end. 

“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” He offers as the exit the cafe, shivering slightly at the cool fall weather. 

They step toward the crosswalk, maneuvering around puddles form when it must’ve rained earlier. “Okay, but just so you know, I don’t put out on the first date,” Donghyuck glances up at Taeil as they walk down the street, never letting go of his mischievous wit. Taeil might have a hard time keeping up. 

“Wouldn’t expect that,” he mumbles a reply with blushing cheeks. Contrasting his flustered state, he acts boldly by holding Donghyuck’s hand the whole walk back to campus. 

Taeil thinks Donghyuck was made for autumn. Or, perhaps more likely, autumn was made for Donghyuck. While orange leaves fall from trees, the air crisp and cold, their hands stay interlocked, holding them together down cobblestone pathways and the sidewalks that compose the long way home.

Donghyuck’s kicking the fall leaves as they approach his dorm, “aren’t you worried you’ll see one of your students?,” he pulls a face, “ew, that would be weird.”

Taeil laughs, “seeing a student on the weekend? What’s weird about that?”

Their hands swing between them, Donghyuck walking up to the door and buzzing them into his hallway with his keycard. “I dunno, it just seems like teachers live at school. It’s so weird to see them outside in the real world.”

Taeil nods in mock understanding, “Mm, ‘cause I’m so unreal it’s out of this world.”  
  
“I fucking hate you.”

“No you don’t,” he squeezes Donghyuck’s hand.

“You’re right, I don’t.”

They’ve made it to Donghyuck’s door, he and Jaemin’s names on display in construction paper that the RA put up. Donghyuck pauses, looking up at Taeil. Neither of them want to say goodbye.

“You’re one of my students though, isn’t it weird that I saw you on the weekend?”

Donghyuck laughs, “no, because I’m the teacher’s favorite.” He smiles adorably.

Taeil takes a step closer at that, “are you?”

“Yeah, the grad TA totally has the hots for me.” Donghyuck is smirking.

“Is that so?” Taeil plays into his charade, leaning in, and their noses are almost touching.

Donghyuck hums in response, closing his eyes and letting the dark lashes rest upon his cheeks. 

Their lips are brushing over each other’s for a moment before pressing together with a slight but intentful pressure, and all Taeil can think about is how soft and plush the younger’s are. He’s soaring, and he swears he can feel every point of contact as Donghyuck’s hands make their way up his chest. Kissing Donghyuck is a dream, even if it’s tame and pure and lasts all of ten seconds before Taeil is pulling away bashfully.

He can barely speak above a whisper, “thank you for letting me take you out, I’ll see you later, Donghyuck.”

It’s after the kiss that the fireworks come, bursting in front of his eyes in the form of admiration and pride for the younger boy he holds close to him. 

Regrettably, he lets go, turning to head back down the hallway. 

Taeil is sure to stop halfway and take a glance back at Donghyuck’s door, where the younger meets his gaze with a smile and a wave goodbye.

☀☾

Their date had Donghyuck thinking. And that’s never a good thing.

Thinking about Taeil. About how his soft lips felt against his own for those short few seconds. Taeil and his cute glasses, and the way they fogged up when he took his first sip of coffee. 

Donghyuck can’t help but let his thoughts stray to someplace a little bit embarrassing, wondering when he’ll get to see him next, what his tongue might feel like lick into into his mouth, velvety and hot, and sweet Jesus if he’s wearing those pants again Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’ll do. Get on his knees right then and there, he presumes. 

It’s impossible to think of anything other than Taeil, a few moments are spared after class on Monday, but the most Donghyuck is able to manage is a kiss on the cheek at the door of the grad offices. Jaemin sure doesn’t appreciate Donghyuck’s _ Taeil Rants _, so he has to keep his distress on the inside. A recipe for disaster, truly.

Donghyuck speed walks to the physics wing of the engineering building Wednesday afternoon, beating Taeil there and lucking out when the door to his office is unlocked. He sets his things down, antsy in his rolling chair and spinning in circles to preoccupy himself.

To Donghyuck’s dismay, all intentions of a steamy grad student office encounter are shattered when Taeil walks in, absentmindedly organizing a stack of papers and humming under his breath.

Taeil glances up when once he enters, and immediate smile dawning on his face. Donghyuck skips a formal greeting and instead moves his chair over next to the one Taeil has taken. 

“Your midterm exam is next week, we should study,” Taeil is too cheerful. He’s happy and adorable and everything Donghyuck likes about him but Donghyuck just wants to fucking kiss him. 

“Nooo,” he whines, pouting and batting his eyelashes the way he knows Taeil can’t resist, “don’t wanna.”

Taeil raises an eyebrow, obviously not on the same page as Donghyuck.

“Don’t you think we should use my office hours to actually talk about physics? Look, I brought you flash cards,” Taeil pointedly shuffles the color coded cards, and god damn it he’s so cute. 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. “What’s in it for me?” he asks, not exactly thrilled or won over by the idea. 

Taeil thinks for a moment, before brightening. “In my TA training class, they taught us study strategies!” When he’s like this, acting all teacher-y, Donghyuck can’t help it when the corners of his lips turn upward. “One of them is a reward system, have you heard of this before?”

Donghyuck laughs a bit, “duh, what do I get?”

“Well,” Taeil thinks out loud, “what do you want? For every correct answer I could give you a piece of candy or something.”

Donghyuck scoffs. “I’m not five, Taeil.” 

Taeil is reminded of why he’d never be an actual teacher. No patience. Luckily, this is Donghyuck, so he’s able to manage. “What do you want then?”

Donghyuck leans in, voice all teasing and alluring and suggests, “a kiss?” 

He can’t tell if Taeil is smitten or annoyed, but it only takes a second before he’s shaking his head, yet verbally agreeing to the offer.

“Okay, first question.”  
  
Donghyuck claps, giving a competitive and alert expression that Taeil just laughs at.

“If an object is on an angled slope, what is the normal force equal to in terms of the force of gravity?”  
  
Donghyuck has done more than enough practice problems to have become familiar with this relationship. He answers easily, “normal force is mg cosine theta,” he gives a smile, then remembering his reward and puckering his lips, leaning close into Taeil’s personal space.

The older laughs again, and complies, giving Donghyuck a quick kiss.

Satisfied, Donghyuck leans back in his chair, and awaits his next question.

“Okay, if you spin a rotating disk,” Taeil’s cheeks are red now, but Donghyuck doesn’t mind at all. “Where should you apply the force in order to exert the largest torque?”

This one’s a bit harder, but Donghyuck thinks back to the basic equations, and remembers that torque depends on the radius and the angle at which it’s applied. After a few moments, he answers, “on the outside of the disk. And you should apply the force tangent to the edge, to get the most torque.”

He looks up from his focused stare at the ground to see Taeil smiling proudly at him.

“Very well done. Okay, next question,” Taeil starts to say, but Donghyuck wouldn’t fall for that.  
  
“Whoah, whoah, whoah, what happened to your rewards? You promised me!” Donghyuck feigns shock.  
  
Taeil shuffles his notecards. “Did I? I don’t think so.”

“Jerk.”

Donghyuck gets up from his own seat to stand in front of Taeil’s, softly taking hold of the back of the older’s neck, playing with the hair near the nape. Taeil’s head lulls back after a moment, melting into the touch, eyes open barely enough to keep an eye on the younger. 

“Such an awful teacher, complying with his student like this,” 

Taeil knows this game by now. “You like it though.”

“Mm. Do I?” 

And Donghyuck is moving forward, straddling Taeil’s lap, knees on either side of the older’s hips. He’s surprised to not immediately be pushed off, instead welcomed by hands traveling up his thighs and the pressing together of their foreheads, breaths beginning to mingle. 

“The practice questions, though,” Taeil whines

Donghyuck laughs, “how could you say that when I’m sitting here wanting to make out with you?”

Taeil’s hands move their way under Donghyuck’s shirt, taking hold of his hips, and he finally leans forward, pressing a sweet kiss to Donghyuck’s awaiting mouth. After a few moments, they quickly turn into open mouthed kisses to Donghyuck’s parted lips, that are already so different from the subdued behavior Donghyuck has been experiencing from Taeil so far. 

Their breaths become hot, the pressure of their lips turning desperate, and when Donghyuck sucks Taeil’s bottom lip into his mouth for the first time he can’t help but shudder at the whimper Taeil lets out. 

He does it again, following with a soft bite, earning a squeeze on his hips, and he releases Taeil’s lip and smiles into the kiss.

“_ Hyuckie, _” Taeil says against his lips, voice breathless and hands now feeling over Donghyuck’s ass. 

Donghyuck simply hums as a viable response, licking into his mouth at a speed so slow he doesn’t know how he’s controlling himself when he’s wanted to do this probably since he first laid eyes on his TA. 

Their tongues glide together, a mutual harmony, the pair’s unhurried yet playful demeanor reflective in the way they slowly bite and suck. 

Donghyuck breaks away to kiss down Taeil’s neck, leaving hot, spit-slicken marks down to where the collar of Taeil’s dress shirt prohibits any more. For the sake of Taeil’s dignity he doesn’t leave anything dark where it could be seen, opting to softly bite at the bit of exposed collarbone he can access. Taeil tugs at his hair as he licks a small stripe up the column of his neck, bites a sensitive part under his jaw, and reconnects their lips. 

Their kisses living up to the sweetness of their correspondence, Donghyuck feels like he’s floating with each noise Taeil makes, each swipe of the older’s tongue into his mouth, feeling his hands touching his body.

He’s pulling Taeil’s hair, he’s licking behind his teeth, he’s slowly starting to move his hips over Taeil’s when the older pulls back a bit. 

“Donghyuck, as much as I want to continue, we should do so in my apartment,” he opens his eyes, “not my office.”

“Right now?”

“No,” Taeil shakes his head a bit, “you have class soon,”

“So tonight,” Donghyuck states definitively.

Taeil rolls his eyes ,”I’ll text you,” patting Donghyuck’s thighs, signaling him to stand. 

So much for studying.

Donghyuck packs his things, claiming, “I don’t need to study anymore, I’m just gonna bribe the TA for the test answers,” which he and Taeil both know could never happen. 

Taeil doesn’t say it now, but he has full confidence in Donghyuck to get an A. Without feeling up the TA. Although Taeil wouldn’t complain. 

Taeil walks to the door with Donghyuck, reaching up to hold his cheek, and pressing one last kiss to his now swollen lips while they’re still inside. 

His thumb brushes across Donghyuck’s cheek and he smiles at the way the younger revels in this attention. “See you soon, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck just smiles, turning the doorknob and walking down the hallway, classically stopping halfway, turning, but this time impulsively walking back when he sees Taeil leaning against the door, waiting for his wave goodbye. 

He hurriedly presses Taeil against the outside of his office door, causing their mouths to meet in a lustful, obscene fashion. Taeil tolerates it for a few moments before pushing Donghyuck away, pointedly whispering, “not in the hallway!”

Donghyuck laughs, presses one last peck to Taeil’s lips, and begrudgingly retreats with a shy smile, this time giving a simple wave when he’s made it halfway to the stairwell. 

☀☾

Taeil and Donghyuck have made Friday night dates their tradition. Well, as much of a tradition as it can be when they’ve only done it twice. But they plan to continue. 

Taeil finds that dating Donghyuck is so _ fun._

They meet outside his apartment and walk to the bus stop hand in hand, ceasing to let go even while managing to grab two adjacent seats when the bus arrives. Taeil teases Donghyuck for being tired when the younger rests his head on his shoulder for their half hour trip, sharing earbuds and Donghyuck introducing Taeil to all his favorite artists.

They spend their night at the zoo, giggling like kids at the exhibits and doing stupid cute couple things, taking stupid selfies with the flamingoes and providing live commentary on the elephants.

Taeil supposes he’s experiencing the cheesy moments that come with first relationships. But, instead of that happening for a couple days in middle school, he’s living his first relationship with someone he really cares about.

He’d take Donghyuck over anything else in the world.

Taeil finds it funny the way Donghyuck is characteristically cheery on the bus ride home, far more awake than he was earlier, recounting the story of how _ that giraffe seriously almost bit your face off. I’m not kidding Taeil, I saw malice in its eyes. _

They reach their stop eventually, Taeil offering to walk Donghyuck home.

Donghyuck is giddily skipping, holding Taeil’s hand and walking on the edges of planter boxes and benches when they walk past them. If he loses his balance, Taeil is there to keep him steady. He always will be.

Stolen kisses behind the engineering building, hugging when they meet in between classes on the quad by meeting behind a tall tree, holding hands under the table when they eat lunch together at a dining hall. 

For now, this is what they are comfortable doing on campus during the day, and that’s okay. Donghyuck is reassured and Taeil all the same when private moments of affection present themselves, and they wouldn’t want to rush things. They like each other, and they’re open and honest. That’s all they could ask for.

Taeil doesn’t let this stop him from thinking about how he loves dating Donghyuck in the open like this, though. At night, when the streets are deserted after it has just rained, when they can sing Alicia Keys as loud as they want to and stop under every street light along the way to kiss for a few minutes. 

It tends to take them a really long time to walk back to campus. Neither of them mind. 

Their steps slow as they reach Donghyuck’s dorm, spending a few minutes both patting at his jacket pockets because he _ totally not on purpose to spend more time with Taeil _ misplaced his keycard.

They make it in eventually, stopping in front of Donghyuck’s door, and Taeil softly encourages Donghyuck forward to step inside, with a gentle smile that says he’s sad the night is over, too.

All pure intent is brushed aside, as it often is with Donghyuck, and the younger reaches up, pulling Taeil’s face toward his own by the collar of his shirt. Their lips meet in a rough kiss, contrasting with their playful and innocent date, and Donghyuck doesn’t shy away from passion, so it seems.

The younger pulls away a fraction of an inch, lips brushing against Taeil’s as he whispers,

“_ I got a 96 on the physics midterm._”

And somehow between their kiss and stunning Taeil with good news, Donghyuck has unlocked his door and stepped inside, quickly shutting it in front of where Taeil continues to stand still.

It takes Taeil a couple of moments to break out of his kiss-dizzy stupor before he loudly replies, “Privileges of dating the TA!”

He hears Donghyuck snicker, and is reminded of how thin the dorm walls are, the fact that half the hall probably heard, too. 

Taeil can’t find it in him to care.

☀☾

**taeil <3**

Thanks for going out with me tonight, Hyuckie.

**Donghyuck**

u text like a grandpa its so fucking weird

but thank u i had so much fun

u were almost cuter than the baby deer. almost

**taeil <3**

I’m honored.

See you Monday!

**Donghyuck**

see u!!!

Taeil smiles before putting away his phone and walking up to his own building.

He’s really fucking glad he took that TA job offer.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my pure math major self writing a physics class au and what the fuck can’t believe i did that. fuck physics. 
> 
> lol at me writing kissing scenes .. as if i’ve ever actually kissed someone .. in my 18 years of living…that’s why it sounded like every ao3 makeout scene mashed together into one.
> 
> my sincerest virgin apologies. 
> 
> twitter @beautifulisun :0)


End file.
